1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to cellular mobile telecommunication, and more specifically, to a multi-user multi-antenna transmission apparatus using a double codebook in a multi-user multi-antenna system and a multi-user multi-antenna transmission method.
2. Related Art
A communication standard for applying a transmission and reception multi-antenna in order to improve a transmission capacity of a wireless cellular mobile telecommunication system has been actively discussed by 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution) and IEEE 802.16 standardization groups.
Recently, a transmission method for increasing the number of transmission antennas in units of tens of antennas for increase of a downlink transmission capacity has been studied. An implementation of LTE technology in the form of a double codebook in consideration of a limited feedback capacity when the LTE technology is applied to a FDD (frequency division duplex) system is currently considered.
In this case, a first-order codebook applies an effective channel to a wideband in DFT (Discrete Fourier Transform)-based fixed beam and determines a second-order codebook-based precoding matrix that maximizes a transmission capacity in units of sub-bands.
However, in the case of multi-user multi-antenna transmission based on the double codebook, it is necessary to improve a transmission capacity and process interference between the terminals.